A preferred package for milk and juice is the gable-top package. The gable-top package is usually composed of a paperboard material coated on its exterior and interior surfaces with a thermoplastic material such as polyethylene. The package is formed from a blank that has a plurality of crease lines for proper folding of the blank into the desired package shape.
The unconstructed form, or blank has a plurality of side panels (usually four) and corresponding top panels and bottom panels. The four side panels define the front, rear and side walls of the package while the top panels form the well-known gable-top. Known gable-top packages have two equal and opposite top panels meeting at the top fin of the gable-top. The other two top panels are folded under these two opposing top panels. The aesthetically pleasing gable-top design has a functional aspect that leads to its structure and design. That function is to provide an integrated spout for accessing the product contained with the gable-top package. The integrated closure is formed by unsealing one of the folded-under top panels and pulling it outward to form the integrated spout.
In order to allow a consumer to unseal the top panel, it is sometimes necessary to provide an abhesive, or to lessen the top seal in some other manner. This has created problems for products that require tight seals to prevent oxygen transmission that could otherwise degrade the product. Also, after initially opening the package, the resealing of the package is not as tight as desired by some consumers.
The packaging industry responded to this problem by providing plastic closures (also referred to as fitments) that allow for a tight reseal after initial access of the product. The closure is attached to the carton either through an aperture in a top panel prior to filling, or on the exterior of the carton over an aperture prior to filling or after top sealing. Various attachment methods have been used to apply the closure to the carton, such as ultrasonic sealing, hot melt, induction sealing and the like. Thus, the only modification to the traditional gable-top package has been the attachment of the closure to one of the opposing top panels.
The gable-top package with the closure on one of the opposing top panels has come to dominate the packaging of juice, and is a favorite for milk and milk related products such as coffee creamers. The closure can be a screw-cap closure or a flip-cap closure, both of which are resealable, and can be attached through the aforementioned application methods. Pourability of the product from the package through the closure is acceptable; however, product does not pour as well as from the older designs that include an integrated spout, because of the placement of the closure in the center of the top panel. In addition, the closure is usually a predetermined size that corresponds to the surface area of the top panel, which restricts or limits alterations to the closure and new closure designs.
These restraints on the closure are created, in part, by the development of the closure for the established gable-top package. These closures have been adapted to the structure and design of the gable-top package. This included the fabrication process of the gable-top package from a carton on a form, fill and seal packaging machine, such as a TETRA REX.RTM. packaging machine available from Tetra Pak Incorporated of Chicago, Ill.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package that can accommodate a variety of closure types and designs. Desirably, such a package will accommodate closures configured for enhanced product pourability. Most desirably, such a package can be used with, i.e., constructed and sealed on, currently known and operated packaging machines.